Blissful
by Tondelaya
Summary: It's the morning after their wedding night and Sheldon and Amy each reflect on their experience from the night before. Shamy Wedding Night goodness.
1. Chapter 1 - Amy

Blissful - Chapter 1 Amy

Amy woke with a start breathing heavily. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her heart was racing a mile a minute. For one brief moment, she wasn't sure where she was. But then the memories came flooding back to her mind. The wedding. She was married. She looked down at her left hand just to confirm the validity of her memory. Yes. It was true. She was married.

The mousy girl who ate school lunches with only the custodian. The girl whose only dance at her prom was with a mop on the clean-up crew. The girl who spent her college days not being picked for scavenger hunt teams and bribing a first kiss from an asthmatic co-ed. Married. Not only was she was married, she was married to Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Oh my. After everything they had been through during their 8 years together, they were finally committed forever.

What was it that he said when he spontaneously flew across the country to propose? "I realized Amy was the only women I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life". He wants to kiss her. For the rest of his life. What was it that he said in front of their friends and family in his wedding vows? "I will spend my life showing you how much I love you". He loves her. He wants to show her how much. Oh my. He said that out loud. Everyone heard it. Their friends couldn't possibly tease them now. Yes, after years and years of taunts and jokes, no one can doubt their love for each other. Maybe they never did. They were good friends even if they took the good nature ribbing too far sometimes.

Not having friends for many years, Amy wondered if they really were her friends or if they just tolerated her for Sheldon's sake. It wasn't until she broke up with Sheldon that she knew. Her friends stood by her then even though she had hurt their friend. They didn't hold it against her. Rajesh, Bernadette and Howard, Penny and even Leonard, Sheldon's best friend. As long as she lived, Amy could never express to them the amount of gratitude she had for them keeping her in their lives during that difficult time.

Wanting to change her train of thought from that sad time in her life when she and Sheldon were apart, Amy began to yawn and stretch and put on her glasses. She slowly looked around the room. It was a beautiful room. Bright and cheery. Elegant and soft. She hadn't really paid much attention to the décor last night when they arrived. She was far too busy with more important matters. The most important being making love to her amazing husband. Their first official act of intimacy as husband and wife.

Amy was a little surprised that she and Sheldon were not too tired to consummate their marriage. Yesterday was wonderful but they were exhausted after a long day of preparing for the wedding, the wedding itself and then the reception where they mingled and greeted their guests. Before she and Sheldon left the reception, Penny and Bernadette helped Amy out of her wedding dress into a simple flowered dress (sans cardigan) and Sheldon changed into a dress shirt and pants.

The "high" from the day was starting to wear off for them but then they arrived at their hotel room, this room, and they both felt energized, excited. They had been waiting a long time for this moment. Truth be told, both Sheldon and Amy grew up with very conservative mothers when it came to the topic of sex. Although, they were both fully grown highly accomplished adults, they each still felt the underlying need to please their parents.

It wasn't long after their first time on Amy's birthday years ago when they realized their mother's views had made such an impression on them. Although, they were both a little surprised at how much they enjoyed their first time together they were more surprised to discover how guilty they both felt about "doing it". Once Amy found out that Sheldon had Mee-Maw's ring and marriage was a possibility, they talked about it and realized that although they enjoyed being intimate, they would try to wait if possible and save sex for marriage. While they were not perfect in that matter, they tried. There were many other ways to be intimate with each other.

Amy smiled when she recalled how last night's lovemaking was so very different from their other times together. Their first time was wonderful but also a lot of pressure. Would it be good? Would they know what to do? Would Sheldon run screaming from the room? Kidding. On their 2nd time, both of them had been tired from the day's activities of Halley's birth and subsequent visit to Wizarding World so their lovemaking had been sweet but shorter than the first time. On their 3rd time, they simply just enjoyed each other deciding to treasure their time together before Amy left for Princeton. The last time they made love before their wedding night was on Amy's birthday before Christmas. Sheldon had put so much time and energy into her gift of a homemade old-fashioned dinner that year that it seemed selfish of Amy to want more. But want she did and Sheldon was more than willing to give her want she wanted.

As Amy looks back, it was always Sheldon that initiated their intimate moments together. He always suggested it even though they were trying to wait which made Amy feel wanted. Desired. Loved. She felt that way last night but she also felt something else - cherished. When they entered the hotel room last night, Sheldon looked at Amy with such love and desire that the pure joy of it could not be contained in her heart. It was almost painful. She had to look away and swiftly swipe away a small tear from her eye. Sheldon came up behind her and circled her with his strong arms.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Amy turned toward him. "Yes", she said "I'm alright. Better than alright".

Amy raised her head to kiss him gently but Sheldon had other ideas. His lips slammed down on hers with such passion that Amy had to hold on to Sheldon's shirt to keep from losing her balance. She reciprocated the kiss with all of the emotion she had been feeling from this glorious day. As the kiss grew even stronger and deeper, Amy wondered how there could have ever been a time when she doubted that Sheldon was attracted to her physically.

Amy had always thought of herself as a romantic person but not necessarily a sexual being. She longed to dance, to kiss and to be loved but sex to her had always been a biological instinct that she didn't seem to have. That is until 8 years ago when she met the amazing Dr. Cooper. Something happened to her that she could not explain. Shortly after meeting Sheldon she experienced sexual arousal for the first time, I'll be it for another man, but Amy believes the dormant biological instinct was unleashed because of her meeting Sheldon.

She now considered herself a late bloomer when it came to sexuality. For a long time, Amy held on to the belief Sheldon would also be a late bloomer like her. She knew that their friends never understood how she could be so patient with him when it came to their physical relationship but she knew that it was possible to go many years never even thinking about sex and the "Hoo" all of a sudden the urge was there.

Eventually however, Amy decided that Sheldon wasn't going to be a late bloomer or bloom at all. He simply wasn't interested in being physical with her, or maybe with anyone. Was Sheldon asexual? If so, could she still be with him? As much as she loved him, the answer was 'no'. Amy ended their relationship in part because of his lack of sexual interest in her. Although, she didn't like it, she could live with his lack of romantic gestures but not his lack of desire for her at all. It was too much to bear.

Imagine her surprise, when after months apart, her answer changed and she decided that 'yes' she could still be with him even if he never wanted to have sex with her. She missed him. She missed his presence in her life. He had proven he was loyal and faithful to her. He had shown his love to her in every way but one. Her love for him was too great and she was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant being with him. She told him she was ready to be his girlfriend again and was heartbroken when he said he just wanted to be her friend. She was so heartbroken that she was willing to throw it all away and give herself to another man. Dave was very nice but he just wasn't Sheldon. She wanted Sheldon to be her first and her last lover. Thank goodness Sheldon arrived just in time to stop her from making a scarring mistake.

That was the night that Amy discovered Sheldon was attracted to her after all. While kissing passionately after reuniting she could feel his desire for her through his pants. He certainly found second base that night and then on her birthday he rounded all the bases for a home run.

Looking back, Amy could now see that Sheldon had been attracted to her throughout their relationship but kept that part of himself hidden from her. She remembered when she first kissed him after dancing and how he didn't pull away and stayed to take care of her that night despite the germs. She remembered their very hot D&D role playing that he insisted they see through to the end. She remembered when Sheldon was visibly shaken gulping in air as she showed up to his apartment one night in her school girl uniform. Boy, he really hid his desire for years but underneath they were there all along.

Part of reason she didn't see it was due to her innocence on the matter and the fact no other man had shown any interest in her physically. Part of the reason he hid it, she believes, was due to how he was raised – his religious upbringing and his southern gentleman upbringing. Mostly she believes the reason behind Sheldon's ability to hide his desires for sexual contact involved his mind. Sheldon's brain really was "better than everybody else's" that when he wanted to he really could control his basic urges.

Now when Amy thinks of her wedding night she remembers Sheldon kissing her everywhere on her body with no hiding of his desires. She remembers feeling his hardness and thinking I do that to him. I do. Me. He does desire me still. After Sheldon began kissing her last night they began undressing and moving to the bed. Sheldon's eyes grew wide and he licked his lips when he saw the matching bra and pantie set Amy had chosen for their wedding night. Red. He quickly removed them. Normally, a very slow lover Sheldon began rapidly kissing her face, her breasts, her stomach and finally her most intimate area. It was if he couldn't get enough of her. As if he wanted to claim her as his own somehow.

After Amy climaxed from the sensations he gave her with his tongue, she thought she could stand no more but Sheldon lifted himself up and teased his tip against her wetness. Amy gasped at the feel of him against her very sensitive nerves. When they finally joined together fully for the first time as husband and wife they moved with a rhythm that was so perfect Amy was convinced they were actually one person. It didn't take long for Amy to climax again and scream out Sheldon's name with her husband then screaming her name. As they both silently moved to face one another, Sheldon whispered, "I love you, my wife". Another small tear slipped down her face like earlier in the night and Sheldon silently kissed it away.

* * *

Amy stopped looking around the room and looked to her left at her still sleeping husband and sighed contently. She stretched again and climbed out of bed towards the bathroom. After freshening up, she put on the smaller hotel robe saving the larger one for Sheldon hoping he might look past the fact that multiple hotel guests have worn it in the past. Oh well, one can only hope.

She looked in the mirror. She looked the same as always but she felt different as a married women. Amy once asked Leonard if it felt any different being married to Penny than when they were just dating. He said, "Not really" and she expressed relief at that answer. Things between Amy and Sheldon had been going very well as a couple. They had overcome the obstacles of learning to live together, family squabbles and even her time apart at Princeton. Sheldon was learning to be more considerate towards Amy and Amy was learning to be more understanding of Sheldon's hobbies, like trying to learn more about comic books. They both still had a ways to go.

Amy was fearful that marriage would change the good thing they had going and that's why she was glad to hear Leonard's answer. But now, she would have to disagree. She does think it feels different being married. Better. For Amy and Sheldon being married means so much more perhaps than it does to other couples. Neither one of them ever expected to find someone to share their life with. She had given up on that dream just as she had said in her wedding vows yesterday. And yet? Here they were. Married. Yes, it was true.

"Amy".

Amy stops her moment of reflection and opens the bathroom door upon hearing Sheldon call her name. She sees that he is awake.

"Sheldon", she says, I am so sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes", he says. "But not with the bathroom, just by being away. I missed you", he grins.

Amy smiles and comes back over to the bed. She sits down.

"Sorry", she grins back.

Sheldon pulls her close hugging her to his chest.

"Good morning wife", he says.

"Good morning husband", she says.

Sheldon gives her one more squeeze and then leaves the bed for the bathroom. Amy enjoys the view as he, like her, was still naked from their activities last night. Sheldon emerges from the bathroom a few moments later in the larger hotel bathroom robe. It took everything Amy had to stop herself from telling Sheldon how proud she was for him wearing the robe but she didn't want to jinx it.

"Amy", he said.

"Yes".

"I was wondering if you, well, if you feel any different."

"Different? Different how Sheldon?"

"Well, just different now that we're, well now that we are married?"

"Oh. Well since you mentioned it, I do feel different now that we are married. I actually was just thinking about that."

"Really"?

"Yes."

"Well, how do you feel differently now than from before"?

Amy was thoughtful for a moment.

"I feel…safe. Secure. Content. Happy. Blissful." She smiled.

Sheldon smiled back but was also thoughtful for a moment.

"Were you not all of those things before? What did you mean by safe and secure for example? Did you not feel safe with me? Were you are afraid of me?" Sheldon asked hesitantly.

Amy took Sheldon's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Sheldon, of course I felt safe with you. It's just…" she paused.

"What", he said.

"It's just I didn't always feel safe and secure in our relationship. I mean you do have a history of making spur of the moment decisions about our relationship. Some were wonderful but some were not." Amy sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon. "When do I ever make spur of the moment decisions? Amy, I'm a scientist. My decisions are always well-thought out and calculated."

"Sheldon, while that may be, when it comes to your emotional decisions, well, they are typically not thought out and calculated." Amy said.

"Like when? Sheldon repeated.

"Well" Amy started still holding Sheldon's hand. "For example, when you decided to break up with me over a table".

Sheldon cringed but Amy continued.

"Or when you left on your train trip without even saying good-bye".

Sheldon opened his mouth to interrupt her but Amy blurted out, "of course most of the time they were good decisions."

Sheldon closed his mouth.

"For example, when you barged into my date with Stuart and asked me to be your girlfriend. That was a wonderful surprise, very spur of the moment. Or when you kissed me for the first time on the train when we went Napa Valley for Valentine's Day. That was a very wonderful surprise. Or when you flew across the country spur of the moment and proposed to me at Princeton." Amy smiled again.

Sheldon looked at her with a look she couldn't quite place. "Well, perhaps it seemed spur of the moment to you but I had been thinking about and planning those things for years before I did them. Very calculate," he said.

Amy gulped. "Years," she said.

"Yes. I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to be your boyfriend someday. I just did not know how to make that happen. I thought about kissing you like I did on the train for years. Ever since you first kissed me the night we went dancing. And proposing, well you have known I wanted to do that, well, since you first found out about Mee-Maw's ring. I just didn't get a chance to before…"

Sheldon stopped talking and looked down, rubbing his fingers over Amy's wedding ring set slowly.

For the second time that morning, Amy is reminded of that difficult time when she broke up with Sheldon. She looked at Sheldon and simply couldn't stand seeing him sadly reminded of that time when they were apart. She took off her glasses, lifted his head up and kissed him. In that kiss, Amy conveyed as much emotion as possible. Her sorrow for their hurt, her joy for their reconciliation and her love for their new commitment as a married couple.

Sheldon felt all of those emotions and leaned in deepening the kiss moving over Amy as she lay back on the bed. He took advantage of the fact the tie on her robe had loosened and moved his hand inside to stroke her breast. Amy moaned as his long glorious fingers caressed her causing her nipple to harden. Amy gasped for air.

"Sheldon," she breathed.

His tongue began rolling her nipple over and over and Amy's hips began to buck underneath him. He held her in place and moved his hand lower to touch her. Amy moaned again as Sheldon began to move his finger and slowly place one and then two fingers inside of her. Soon though Amy grabbed his arm stopping his ministrations and Sheldon looked at her. Her eyes were dark and her lips wet.

She grabbed his neck pulling him to her and kissed him again. She pushed herself up and pushed him down on the bed. She untied his robe opening it to expose his hardened length and climbed on top of him gently lowering herself down over him. As she adjusted to the fullness of him she took off her robe. Sheldon stares with wide eyes at her not making a sound but as she lowers herself all the way down on him he lets out a small gasp.

"Amy", he breathes.

Amy begins to move up and down in a slow but steady rhythm. Sheldon reaches out for her waist but as he sees her breasts begin to bounce up and down his hands gravitate unconsciously towards them. As Sheldon begins caressing her Amy's rhythm increases hitting just the right spot. She knows she is close. This time Sheldon does grab her waist moving Amy even faster in her rhythm. Both of them come together and Amy's orgasm is long and powerful as she screams out in ecstasy. Slowly, she comes back down to earth and lays her head on Sheldon's chest still on top of him. He reaches out and cups her bottom.

"I love you", she says.

"And I you," he says.

* * *

Amy wasn't sure how much time had passed that morning as it looks like both she and Sheldon had fallen back asleep. She was now spooned against him and could feel his erection at her back. Hmmm… she wondered. Amy scooted closer to him wiggling her bottom as she did. Sheldon moaned. Amy felt confident as she reached behind her and touched him gently stroking him. He felt smooth as steel. He began to thrust slightly forward in her hand. Amy turned over and looked at him while still continuing to stroke his length. His eyes were closed and his mouth a jar.

Amy moved and positioned herself lower in the bed between his legs. She looked at him again. He looked the same. Is he even awake, she wondered? I guess we'll find out. Moving her mouth to him she took his hardness in her hand and began licking the full length of him. Amy took him into her mouth and began moving in a rhythm while her hand was moving as well. Sheldon made the sexiest noise she thought she had ever heard and she looked up. His eyes were open and he was looking at her. Amy looked at him silently asking permission. Sheldon nodded and raised his hand towards her and his eyes closed again as his head fell back on the pillow. He made another sexy noise. "Hoo", thought Amy.

Amy continued her mission and soon felt Sheldon's hips thrusting towards her. His hands wound through her long hair lifting it off her face. Amy heard another noise and saw he was watching her again. A few more thrusts and Sheldon came into her mouth literally growling when he did. Amy moved away from him and laid down on the bed.

For the second time that morning Amy said "Sorry, did I wake you?" to Sheldon but this time it was with a large dose of sarcasm and a huge grin.

"Yes," he said. "You did. Please feel free to do so anytime in the future". His grin was pretty huge as well. Sheldon turned over and held her close. Amy snuggled into him.

* * *

After some time had passed, Sheldon finally asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What", said Amy innocently?

"You know what" he said smugly.

"Why. Did you not enjoy it?" she asked.

Sheldon caressed her arm. "I did very much but Amy I was asleep. You have never done anything before even as innocent as pulling on my arm to wake me up. I guess what I am asking is for all of your sexy talk over the years, I have always been the one to initiate sex. Is this part of the different you since we are married? More safe and secure in our relationship?" He looked at her with a soft expression.

"Sheldon," Amy began thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry if I caused you any concern earlier about our relationship. I didn't meant to. I just wanted you to know that being married to you has only made our relationship even better. And, yes I may have gained a little more confidence now that we are free to have sex as we wish. As I wish, without being afraid. Frankly, I'm tired of trying to hide how much I want you all the time," Amy sighed.

Sheldon didn't speak as he stared at her. His eyes were dark and he licked his lips just before he forcefully took Amy's face in his hands and kissed her plunging his tongue inside her mouth. This surprised Amy greatly as she hadn't even rinsed her mouth out and she was sure he could taste himself on her tongue. If so, he didn't seem to mind in the least. He may have even liked it as he began to moan and move himself on top of her. She was even more surprised that he was already hard again as she felt him against her leg when he hitched it up over his hip.

"Sheldon" she moaned as he brought his hand to her sex and began moving his long finger over her slick folds. Amy began to feel herself getting closer and closer to climax when Sheldon whispered to her "Amy, please. I need you. I need to be inside of you now."

"Yes Sheldon, oh yes please" Amy said.

Sheldon wasted no time as he entered her building up to a fast erratic pace. Sweat began to form on his forehead and strong arms as he continued his pace. Amy was enthralled with the sensations she was experiencing. This wasn't the slow and sweet Sheldon she knew from their other times together or even the excited and enthusiastic Sheldon from last night. This Sheldon was raw. Almost animalistic. And Amy was loving it. Amy felt her clinch around him with her orgasm.

"Ah Amy", Sheldon screamed and came instantly.

As they laid there trying to catch their breath, Amy was just so amazed at what had transpired between them. They had made love more in the last 24 hours than in almost the 2 and a half years since they had first been intimate. She knew based on their agreement to try and wait to have sex until marriage that coital expectations would change but wow! She had no way of knowing just how much of a change it would be for them. It was true. Sheldon really did excel at many things, Amy thought and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sheldon

Blissful – Chapter 2 Sheldon

Sheldon wasn't really sleepy but he was tired. Exhausted. And hungry. I'm mean really hungry. Amy must have been too because after they had both recovered from their respective orgasms she suggested they call room service for breakfast. All Sheldon could do was nod. He was spent. In such a good way. He thought back to yesterday and the wedding. Yes, it was true. He was married. Amazing.

The boy genius who spent his childhood running from bullies literally twice his size in high school. The "special" boy (even though his mother had him tested) who never understood the snide jokes and sarcastic comments. The isolated boy who had been called annoying by everyone all his life. Married. And to the most intelligent, beautiful wonderful women ever evolved. She really was great. And she was just for him. His Amy. Who had never been happier than the moment she married him. That is what she had said to him in her wedding vows.

When he heard her say that he was awestruck. Speechless. For the first time in his life. He had to speak though. To tell her one thing. The most important thing. He loved her and he would spend his life showing her how declared his love for her as she did for him in front of everyone and although he should have been embarrassed in that moment, he wasn't. The guys didn't even tease him about it later at the reception.

Sheldon enjoyed their reception much more than he thought he would. He was afraid it would be like his birthday party all over again where he ran and hid in the bathroom. Or even worse like his speech that was forever captured on YouTube where he overindulged in bible juice and mooned his fellow colleagues at an awards dinner. Fortunately, Amy never left his side as they moved from table to table at their own pace, on their own schedule, greeting their guests. Holding her hand watching her smile and chit chat as she gracefully move around in her wedding dress like a beautiful pile of swans he found the courage to mingle with their guests. Amy always gave him the courage to try new things. Like coitus.

He never thought that he would be engaging in basic urges like the common man. However, he can confidently say that Sheldon Cooper was very wrong about this particular basic urge when it was done with someone you love and want to be with for the rest of your life. That was the one piece of information surrounding the subject of coitus that Sheldon had never been told about it (when he bothered to listen about it at all). The guys only talked about sex in the constraints of how to get some. Even his mother only talked about sex in the constraints of sin.

If only he had known sooner about how wonderful making love with Amy could be, maybe that dark time in his life when they were apart might not have happened. Maybe if he hadn't waited too late to show her how he felt. One disadvantage of having an eidetic memory was that you can never forget anything. Even the sorrowful memories you want desperately to forget.

Oh well, thought Sheldon. He doesn't want to dwell on that time. Especially not right now when his brain is shifting through all of the wonderful memories from yesterday. Especially the super asymmetry breakthrough that he and Amy had been working on before the ceremony and another pleasant memory - their first intimate act as man and wife.

* * *

When they first arrived at the hotel room and Amy looked away from him, he could not tell if she was sad or disappointed or how she was feeling so he asked if she was alright. She said she was but he just could not tell from her expression. All he knew with any certainty was his feelings for her had never been as strong and powerful as they were in that moment and he could wait no longer to kiss her. So he did. Hard. And he didn't stop. He began kissing her face and working his way down her body. He assumes at some point muscle memory took over because he knows they somehow undressed and made it to the bed but honestly he could not recall how. The only thing he remembers is of how beautiful Amy looked in her matching red bra and panties and how much he needed her to be free of them. Sheldon could not help himself last night. He had to mark every inch of her with his kisses. He had to taste her. To show her how much he loved her. Just as he had promised in his vows.

Mmmm, delectable, he thought, when finally he reached her dark short curls perfectly waxed and coiffed. Just for him. How strange when he was with Amy thoughts of germs seemed to disappear. It had always been like that with her though. Even in their early days of handholding and cuddling. It honestly still amazed him how much he had changed because of his undeniable attraction to her. In the past, people may have wonder "what his deal was" but in all the years since he met Amy, he had never once denied he was attracted to her. Not once. No one ever asked him. Yes, they asked if she was his girlfriend, or if he was ever going to "sleep with her" and Amy herself had even asked years ago if they were ever going to be intimate. He had answered those questions honestly, as he always answered questions honestly, but he had always thought it strange why no one, the guys, Penny, his mom or even Amy herself, had never flat out asked him – Sheldon are you physically attracted to Amy. If they had, he would give an honest answer. Yes, undeniable so.

Talking to Amy, texting Amy, being around Amy, thinking about Amy, looking at Amy on his screensaver any of it and all of it stirred such a physical reaction in Sheldon that eventually his practice of Kolinahr simply could not stop it. All the cold showers in the world could not stop it. He wanted Amy from the moment he met her in that damn coffee shop. He wanted all of her in every way but just because he wanted her, did not meant she was his to take. That took time. Time for them both to learn and mature.

Even though their intelligence had skyrocketed both of them to great heights when they were young, their maturity level when it came to social situations was still grounded in adolescence, Sheldon much more than Amy. At least Amy was able to learn fairly quickly, unfortunately thought Sheldon with a little too much help from her new found bestie Penny, but she did learn. She fit into his little social group and his friends loved her as much as they loved him. Well, maybe even a little more than him.

Sheldon on the other hand was what his mom might call, just plain stubborn. Being attracted to a girl, having a girlfriend, falling in love, marriage, kids, none of those things were in his plans for the future. A life dedicated to science and the pursuit of solving the mysteries of the universe. Those were his plans he stubbornly held on to for the future. Those and winning a Nobel Prize of course. But meeting Amy changed all of his plans in a millisecond setting his life on a different path. One of uncertainty, yes, but also one of great joy. Sheldon knew in his heart that no perfect equation, award winning paper or even a Nobel Prize could ever compare with the joy he felt now being married to Amy, the true love of his life.

As he recalled making love to his wife for the first time last night, he remembered while kissing her so intimately the joy he felt when discovering that Amy was so wet he could practically lap at her. He did that to her. Him. And then as she screamed out and he could feel her climax, he did begin to lap. He needed her so badly. He raised up and gently approached her hoping that she was ready for him. It had been a long time since they had been together this way and he would never want to hurt her.

They had both decided to try and save sex for marriage, although thankfully, Amy let him use her birthday as an excuse to break that rule each year. After Sheldon made sure she was okay, they finally joined together in a perfect rhythm. They had progressed greatly since their first time but it had never felt like this. It was as if she could read his mind, or his body to be more precise, and move in perfect synchronization with him. Sheldon heard her scream his name and he could hold back no more. "Amy", he screamed and came forcefully. He knew what would happen next.

He had never shared this with her but in the moments just after he climaxed from making love to her, his mind went completely blank. The only time it ever happened. Sheldon's mind was always thinking about multiple things at all times. Even in his sleep his mind was at work as he had such vivid dreams they seemed real. He even talked in his sleep because of them. Having his mind stop, even for a few moments, both elated and frightened him. It was a small part of the reason that he had always been scared of having coitus. The lack of blood flow to his brain. He was somewhat prepared for it after doing a little online research but still it was a bit of a shock. However, the effect was only temporary and strangely he was both glad and sad about that fact.

When he finally came out of his mind altering state, he stared at his beautiful wife. "I love you my wife", he whispered. Amy didn't say anything but he saw a small tear roll down her cheek. Although he was not the best at reading facial clues, her smile helped him determine that it was a happy tear. He could not help but smile himself as he gently kissed the tear away.

* * *

As Sheldon lay there watching Amy order room service, he thought back to this morning. When Sheldon awoke this morning he knew Amy was not there. He felt her absence even without reaching for her or opening his eyes. He called for her and she came from the bathroom in the cutest little white robe with her eyes bright and her cheeks pink from sleep. She looked breathtaking. He had to touch her so he gave her a hug and then went to the bathroom himself. After he was done he saw a matching robe for him. Although he was hesitant, he pulled it off the hook. It looked in pristine condition, sparkling white and smelled like bleach. He liked that and shrugged it on over his shoulders. Besides if he had his way then he would not be wearing it for long.

When Sheldon looked in the mirror to check the fit of the robe, he stopped for a moment to look a little closer and was surprised at what he saw. He looked the same as always even though he felt different as a married man. Hmmm, fascinating he thought. He felt, well…better than before. I wonder why, he thought. Perhaps finding someone to spend the rest of his life with was just such an unexpected gift. Like how he felt when Amy gave him Mee-Maw's cookies one Christmas. It just makes everything better.

Sheldon wondered if Amy felt any differently. Perhaps they could compare results. As Sheldon sat on the bed talking with her about it however, he is not sure he likes Amy's results. She feels safe now that we are married? Sheldon was alarmed. I do not understand, he thought. Was Amy scared of him before? He is so much larger than she is that it is true he could physically hurt her but he would never. Although, he has taken a swat or two at her bottom on numerous occasions in the past. Oh no.

"Did you not feel safe with me? Were you are afraid of me?" Sheldon asked Amy with a loud gulp.

Amy reassured him that she felt physically safe with him but not safe in their relationship. Sheldon was just as alarmed. However, after listening to her explanations of why she was not secure in their relationship he knew she just had not realized how calculated he was in his decision-making when it came to them as a couple. How he carefully agonized over every nuance, every detail, every change. The same care and concern he gave to his equations needed to be applied to their relationship. I mean this was the most important thing he was ever going to do with his life and he wanted it to be perfect. Hence, the relationship agreement.

The time he spent on that agreement was easily 53 times longer than the time he spent on he and Leonard's roommate agreement and that is saying something. He began explaining to her his calculating ways addressing each of her examples but when he started talking about the ring, his breath gave out. It was like he had the wind knocked out of him. Again. Just like when she first told him she wanted to be apart. He stopped talking and just stared at her ring.

The next thing he knew Amy was kissing him. In her kiss he felt her sorrow for the hurt he suffered during their break up. He felt the joy she experienced when they reconciled and he felt the love they both share now as a committed married couple. Sheldon wanted her, no needed her now more than ever. He needed her to be ready for him as he pleasured her with his fingers but she stopped him. He stared at her. She looked ravishing.

Sheldon was surprised when she climbed on top of him and lowered herself down over him. He gasped as her snugness, heat, and wetness surrounded him. As he reached out to hold onto her waist his eyes went wide as he watched her move up and down on him causing her breasts to bounce in a perfect rhythm. "Good lord, "he thought. "I am never going to think about anything else other than this sight before me." He reached to touch her and began caressing her nipples. Sheldon is close as is she and his hands move to her waist. "Oh", he thinks. "How is she doing this?" And then, just as before, his mind stopped. Sheldon vaguely remembers saying he loved her and holding her to him before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As Amy comes back to bed from ordering room service, he recalls that his sleep this morning was peaceful but not dreamless. He was having the most amazing and realistic dream. He was in their hotel room. Naked, on his back stretched out in bed. His arms were over his head on the pillow. The pillow next to him was empty but … he did not think he was alone. He was feeling the most amazing sensation. There. He felt hot, so hot and wet and lips and tongue. What was happening?

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked down. Oh my god. Before him was a brunette goddess. Her hair encompassing him. Her hands and mouth on him. Sheldon groaned at the sight before him and the goddess looked up but did not stop. Her eyes were questioning him and he nodded quickly as he reached for her but could hardly manage lifting his arms as the sensations grew stronger and he groaned again as he closed his eyes and his head fell back against the pillow. He could not stop his hips from thrusting as if they had a mind of their own. He looked down again and lifted her hair off her face. The sight of his penis disappearing in and out of Amy's mouth was the fucking sexist thing he had ever seen causing him to moan and speed up his thrusts. His head flew back and his eyes closed again as he came into her mouth briefly wondering if an animal was close by. It sounded like one was anyway.

Eventually, he heard Amy say "Sorry, did I wake you?" but even he could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Yes," he said. "You did. Please feel free to do so anytime in the future".

Sheldon could not even fathom how he was ever going to remove the permanent grin from his face.

* * *

Sheldon had laid there quietly after that with Amy snuggled in his arms amazed. Truly in awe of this women in his arms. They had been intimate for years now exploring each other; becoming more comfortable with each other; learning more about each other's wants and desires. However, there were still a few things that they hadn't done yet and Amy waking him up with falletio was one of them. Wow. I wonder why she decided to do that, he thought. Not that he was going to complain but when he thought back to their times together when they engaged in more amorous activities, he was the one that always made "a move" as it were. Even their very first time had all been his idea. Amy had never pushed him at all. She was an enigma. She had always made it very clear that she wanted to have a sexual relationship with but when it came right down to it, he was the one that always made the first move, even now.

Amy grew up with a very strict mother and Sheldon had always thought that was the real reason why she had remained a virgin all of those years. To please her mother. Amy will tell you it was because men did not think of her in that way but Sheldon knew better. He had spent too many years fighting of others that were just waiting in the wings to show her how much interest they had in her. He had a list. First Stuart, then Bernadette told him about some guy at a conference buying her drinks, and Raj and Howard told him about Bert, and Kripke, and then, of course, the math teacher Dave Gibbs. Ugh! He did not want to remember him but of course he can never forget. If Sheldon had arrived only a few moments later on the night of their reconciliation, that guy would have…I mean it is possible they would have…ugh! No!

Sheldon very quickly changed his train of thought back to Amy and then what she had done to him earlier. Not Dave Gibbs (no, no, no, no!) but to him. Just thinking about her beautiful mouth on him rousing him from his sleep caused him to immediately get hard again and he felt it was time to say something to Amy.

"Why did you do that?" he finally asked her.

"What", said Amy innocently?

"You know what" he said smugly.

He wanted to know if her initiating sex was because she felt secure in their relationship now as opposed to before. Is that what had changed? Why she had initiated it. Was it really that bad? Was he really that bad of a boyfriend and fiancé?

Amy assured him that he had nothing to worry about and that she was just tired of hiding her desire for him all the time. Wait, what did she say? She wanted him. Him, not those other guys. Him. All the time. That was a big turn on.

Sheldon stared at her.

And then he kissed her.

He tasted himself on her and remembered why that would be and he was more turned on than ever.

And then he touched her.

And told her he needed to be inside of her.

And then… he fucked her.

No real other way to say that.

Sheldon had felt these emotions before. Jealous. Possessive. He had even acted on them before but at that particular moment, he wanted the world to know, no more specifically he wanted every goddamn guy on that stupid list that had even dared considered showing interest in Amy to know, that she was his. Now and forever.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sheldon and Amy

Blissful Chapter 3 – Sheldon and Amy

Sheldon was not sure how long he had been lost in his thoughts but before he knew it Amy was throwing his robe at him and rising from the bed to answer the door after someone knocked and he heard a man's voice say "room service". Sheldon quickly covered himself and stepped in front of her stopping her from opening the door. He did not want a strange man seeing Amy in her robe and conversing with her.

Amy was taken aback by the chivalrousness of Sheldon's gesture as he shielded her from the view of the room service attendant and directed him where to set up their food and even reached for his wallet to provide a tip.

While Sheldon went to go wash up, Amy began arranging their food. She had already freshened up after they made love (or whatever you want to call that) and was practically starving. She hadn't eaten much yesterday and this morning's activities had worked up her appetite. In addition to being hungry, truth be told, she was also a little sore. She smiled and thought to herself, "huh, I guess I should have started training for our wedding night because I feel like I just ran a marathon".

Sheldon returned and they began eating. Sheldon was famished and ate more quickly than he usually did gulping down his apple juice and shoveling his eggs in his mouth with his fork.

"Sheldon", Amy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Greaf, wh?" he replied with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing", Amy smiled.

"I apologize", he said. "I am just really hungry." He smiled. "If I had known I would be burning off so many calories on our wedding night I would have eaten more last night at the reception. Or maybe we should have stopped and eaten on the way to the hotel" he said thoughtfully before scarfing down another forkful of eggs.

"I know", Amy said. "I'm really hungry too."

"Do you have enough?" he asked. "I am not overly fond of bacon if you would like mine?" he offered.

"No, thank you Sheldon. I have plenty."

Amy was touched. First he shielded her from the room service guy and now he is offering her his food even though he is starving and she knows is pretty fond of bacon. They both went back to eating. When they were done, Sheldon leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you Amy for ordering us room service. That hit the proverbial spot as they say."

"You're welcome Sheldon. I'm glad you enjoyed it".

They both silently rose and sat down on the couch adjacent to the bed. Amy winced as she sat down and her eyes immediately shifted towards the bed. She felt very shy all of a sudden thinking back to their time spent together in that bed as husband and wife and turned her head down. Sheldon noticed immediately and grabbed her hand.

"What is wrong? Amy, are you hurt? Oh, god. I hurt you didn't I? It was that last time wasn't it? Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I…"

"Stop", she said putting her finger to his mouth. "I'm fine. Just a little sore".

Sheldon stopped talking but he was still worried. He knew that last time was too rough but he just did not seem to care at the time. He was too busy selfishly indulging himself in removing his jealous insecurities by fucking his wife's brains out. No, wait. Maybe it had started out that way but that was not how it really happened. He was simply overwhelmed by his desire for her and had to act on it. She always overwhelmed him as he told her during his vows.

Seeing Sheldon still frowning Amy spoke. "Sheldon", she began. "Yes, that last time was a little more", Amy hesitated to find the right word, "vigorous, but I enjoyed it. A lot".

Amy grinned and continued. "Sheldon. I knew that our coital expectations would change with marriage but I still wasn't sure what to expect. I must say I am very pleased with how things have progressed so far. After less than 24 hours even."

Sheldon was not sure how to interpret her words.

"I see". He said. She was pleased so that was good but she had not known what to expect. That was not good.

He thought back to the relationship agreement addendum addressing coital expectations with marriage. Item A – frequency is to increase exponentially i.e. may occur at any time or place when both parties mutually agree to said coital activities; Item B – all forms of coital activity may occur when both parties mutual agree to said coital forms; Item C – safety measures are to be considered as much as possible when engaging in coital activities on surfaces such as shower walls, tables, kitchen counters, desks, washer and dryers, etc.; Item D's expectations were just as clear as the others and so on, so Sheldon was confused.

"I am confused. What was unclear about the change in coital expectations after marriage? I thought we had decided to put everything on the table as it were. Including the table itself."

Amy smiled. "Yes, we did. However, seeing it in writing and actually being fucked senseless by my husband are not the same."

"Amy!" Sheldon scolded her for her language even though he had thought the same thing earlier.

"Sorry". Amy smiled.

Sheldon smiled and then she gave him a quick kiss.

"Everything is good Sheldon. Perfectly blissful."

They looked at each other Sheldon still holding her hand.

"Wow", she thought. "I love him even more than I did yesterday."

"Wow," he thought. "I still love her so damn much".


End file.
